


Totally Normal Coffee

by Pokeharvest



Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeharvest/pseuds/Pokeharvest
Summary: Luffy ropes you into pulling a prank on Ace.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989934
Kudos: 12





	Totally Normal Coffee

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Luffy?" You asked, bringing the salt back to him (Sanji wouldn't let Luffy in the kitchen).

"Yeah, Ace and I would prank each other all the time," Luffy said, taking the salt from your hand. Unscrewing the cap, he dumped the whole thing into Ace's coffee cup. Your jaw dropped.

" **LUFFY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ONLY GOING TO DO A LITTLE BIT!** "

"What? He'll be fine. You give it to him," Luffy said before giving you the coffee cup and dashing off before you could object. Too appalled to move, you just stood there with Ace's coffee cup in hand, mouth wide open. As Ace walked back from the bathroom, he took the cup from your hands.

"Thanks for holding this for me! Don't want anyone messing with it while I let it cool off," Ace joked, about to take a sip. You tried to warn him, but it was too late. He took a drink.

"Hm? Something up?" Ace asked. Dumbfounded, your jaw dropped again. Ace chugged the rest of his drink. "That was some pretty good coffee. Wonder how I made it different this time." Noticing your open mouth, Ace put his fingers under your chin. Gently closing your jaw with his hand, Ace smirked. "Don't want any flies getting in there." All you could do was stare as Ace left the room.

———————————————————

"Man, I'm really thirsty," Ace remarked. "This is my fifth cup of water today and my lips are _still_ chapped. It's not even lunch!"

"Hey?! When did we run out of salt?!" Sanji yelled from the kitchen. "I just refilled the salt shaker yesterday!" Off to the side, you brought your book closer to your face, trying to hide the guilty look on your face. All you could hear was Luffy's laughter from the front of the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> they're so STUPID i love them


End file.
